


You work too much

by TheAngelInDeansButt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Married Sex, Panties, Panties-Wearing Castiel (Supernatural), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Power Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Power Bottom Dean Winchester, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester, a litte bit of fluff if you squint, flip sides of the same smutty coin, love my porn, read the notes for more information, so much porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 19:32:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20476331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelInDeansButt/pseuds/TheAngelInDeansButt
Summary: Dean has been working too much lately, so his husband takes matters in his own hands, making Dean realize what he's been missing out on





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooooo,
> 
> I couldn't decide if I wanted a bottom!Dean fic or a bottom!Cas fic so I wrote both.  
This fic is posted in two chapters, chapter 1 is the bottom!Cas version and chapter 2 is the bottom!Dean version of the same fic. The beginning and ending of both the versions is the same, only the smut in the middle is different.
> 
> Pros:  
1\. Bottom!Dean and Bottom!Cas fans both get to read this without having to read the other part.  
2\. Team Switch fans like me can read both chapters if they want to
> 
> Cons:  
None
> 
> So, here I leave you with a fic with two versions,
> 
> Happy Reading :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the bottom!Cas version

Cas is upset. Of course Cas is upset, this isn’t the first time Dean has had to cancel their weekly date night. And yet, even though Cas is upset, he still covered Dean with a blanket when he fell asleep working in his office. Cas is a gem and deserves much better, Dean thinks, but he’s so thankful that Cas loves him so much.

When Dean goes up to his room to get ready for the day, he sees Cas sleeping peacefully in bed, clutching Dean’s pillow so tightly to his face that it would make Dean laugh, if he didn’t know it was his fault. Dean carefully lay down beside Cas, probably making what Sam called heart eyes at his husband as he combed his fingers through the soft hair. The touch seems to wake Cas up as he nuzzled against Dean’s hand and purred like the cat he sometimes acted like.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart” Dean whispered, unsure if Cas was awake enough to hear him but not wanting to wake the man up either.

Cas pressed a soft kiss to his palm, “I know. Good morning, Dean.” He said with a smile. “You’ll be late if you don’t get ready now”

Dean kisses Cas tenderly, morning breath be damned, and got into the shower with only his thoughts to accompany him.

His marriage was deteriorating and he knew it was all his fault. His boss, Zachadouche Adler as Cas called him, had been holding the idea of a promotion and pay raise over his head for almost a year, making him work outrageous hours and an obscene amount. It was putting a strain on his and marriage but they needed the money that would come with the raise and he didn’t know what else to do. Cas had been very understanding, stopping by at the office after his classes to bring Dean lunch which he knew Dean would have forgotten to eat, giving him back rubs whenever sitting in front of the computer got too much, and not complaining when he had to cancel their dates. That didn’t mean that Cad didn’t feel hurt or that he didn‘t deserve better. He deserved much better, Dean decided as he towelled off, planning to do something special for Cas as soon as he got a day off. 

By the time Dean got dressed, Cas was already out of bed, probably making him breakfast and packing his lunch. what did he do to deserve such an angel was beyond him. Dean grinned at his reflection playfully as he purposefully tied his tie wrong. It always annoyed Cas when he did that (which was on a daily basis) and Cas would then proceed to untie Dean’s tie and tie for him correctly, which always gave Dean the time to hold his husband close and make ‘heart eyes’ at him. If, more often than not, this was followed by a makeout session, it was no one’s business but their own.

Putting on his shoes, Dean went to the kitchen where Cas was bound to be. Dean entered the kitchen but before he could say anything, he stopped dead in his tracks as all the blood in his body rushed to his dick. He had never gotten this hard without a single touch, but here he was, looking at his husband, and hard as a rock. Cas _ was _ indeed making him breakfast but holy fuck was he wearing the most enticing outfit ever. Cas was wearing a tight red and black corset, the tightest, _ smallest _ pair of red panties, fishnets, and six inch high black heels. Fuck. Dean felt light headed with the lack of blood going to his brain.

Dean knew Cas had heard him come in but he continued to be a tease as he prepared his food, sticking out his ass more than necessary.  
  
“Like something you see, Dean?” Cas asked, the smirk audible in his voice even though he wasn’t facing Dean.

Dean moaned as his cock twitched in the confines of his pants. “God, turn around baby, let me see you.” he said, walking closer to Cas.

Cas jumped onto the counter, stopping Dean from coming any closer by pressing a heel to his chest and locking his knee while he bent the other leg beside him on the counter, giving Dean a clear view of what was hidden beneath the panties.

Dean growled at the sight of the little circle between Cas’ cheeks, and pushed against the heel on his chest. Logically, he knew this would hurt him, and probably leave a heel-shaped bruise on his chest, but right now he couldn’t care less. One of his hands wrapped around Cas’ ankle while the other reached towards his husband’s groin, settling for groping his inner thigh instead.

Dean’s eyes were trained on Cas’ crotch, and nothing could make him look away at this moment, Cas was getting hard in his panties, and one of his hands had come down to toy with the base of the plug in his ass. Dean pushed harder against Cas’ heel, and Cas resisted.

“You want this, Dean?” Cas asked teasingly, as his hand moved from the base of the plug and palmed his clothed erection. Dean swallowed audibly and nodded, still mesmerized by the sight in front of him.

“Then go to our room and wait for me, do not move until I tell you to.” No longer had Cas uttered those words, Dean practically ran towards their room, hearing Cas chuckle behind him in the kitchen.

Dean reached the room and waited for Cas like he was told to. What seemed like a century (but was actually less than two minutes) later, Cas came sauntering in, his heels clacking on the floor almost seductively. He closed the door behind him and crawled onto the bed, not even bothering to take off his heels, arching his back to show off the curve of his ass, before settling against the headrest.

“Strip for me like a good boy.” Cas told him, as he bunched up his panties beneath his balls and started to jerk off. “Slowly.”

Dean slowly took off his clothes on autopilot, as he stood hypnotized by the sight of Cas’ hand palming his balls, circling his dick, thumb swiping over the head and causing Cas to moan out loud. Dean fumbled with his belt as Cas pushed aside his panties without taking them off, and started to play with the plug nestled inside him. Even from here, Dean could see Cas’ hole fluttering around the toy, practically begging him to fill it up with his cock.

Soon, Dean was standing in front of Cas, fully naked, waiting for Cas to tell him what to do. Cas’ legs spread open wider as he motioned Dean to come closer with one hand, pinching his nipples with the other. “Pull aside my panties, pull out the plug, and eat me out. Show me what that tongue can do. Remind me how talented your tongue is.”

Dean groaned as he settled down between Cas’ legs, and his very hard dick finally got some friction. He jerked his hips against the covers, looking for some relief when Cas stopped him. “Oh no, that just won’t do Dean. Keep your ass up in the air, I’d like to admire that masterpiece as you eat me out.”

Dean whined but did as he was told. He pulled Cas forward, laying him down on the bed, and ate his husband out like a man starving. And boy was he starving. It had been too long since he had gotten to do this, and the sounds that Cas was making were going straight to his cock, making it twitch wildly against nothing. Cas carded his hand through dean’s hair and pushed his head harder against his ass, basically fucking his hole with Dean’s mouth. Dean had wrapped his arms around Cas’ thighs and could feel the heels digging into his back. Too soon and not soon enough, Cas pulled him back and leaned forward to kiss him, moaning at the taste of himself in Dean’s mouth.

“Fuck me, Dean. Fuck me like you mean it. Tear away my panties and fuck me so hard that I feel it for the rest of the week. Fuck me until I come on just your cock and can’t walk straight.”

Dean moaned and did just that. He pulled off Cas’ panties so roughly that he pretty much ripped them to shreds. Cas produced a bottle of lube out of nowhere and poured some onto Dean’s hand. Dean slathered his cock with the lube and slid into Cas in one smooth motion and wrapped Cas’ legs back around his waist- both men groaning loudly as he bottomed out. Without giving Cas a chance to adjust to his girth, Dean started to slowly thrust his hips, trying to establish a good rhythm and looking for Cas’ prostate.

“Is that all you got, Dean?” Cas taunted. “This is the best you can do? I want to be fucked _ hard _ Dean, fuck me _ hard _” he growled. So Dean did, he fucked Cas hard enough to push him further up against the headboard, making the bed bang against the wall with each thrust.

The next few minutes were a jumble of _ Dean _ and _ Cas _ and _ oh fuck yes right there baby _ as Dean fucked into Cas, probably bruising his ass with the intensity of his thrusts.__

_ _Soon enough, he could feel Cas getting closer to his orgasm. Dean pushed one of Cas’ legs up against his chest, getting a clearer view of where his dick disappeared into Cas’ puffy hole. The change in the angle caused Dean to hit Cas’ prostate with each thrust, and it only took a dozen more thrusts for Cas to come loudly between them, without a hand to his cock. White cum splattered all over Cas’ corset, over his stomach and chest, and Dean’s motions became erratic and he came _ hard _ spilling inside Cas, and grinding against him as he rode the waves of his orgasm._ _

_ _Dean didn’t pull out immediately, as he and Cas lay there with one of Dean’s arms holding Cas’ thigh against his chest and Cas’ other leg wrapped around Dean’s waist. They caught their breaths and Dean softened as he pulled out and rolled to lie down beside his husband._ _

_ _“Fuck.” he whispered._ _

_ _“Fuck indeed.” Cas replied. Cas turned around to face Dean and rest his head on Dean’s chest, fingers drawing random patterns onto any skin he could reach. “I missed you.” he confessed softly, looking up into Dean’s green eyes. “You work too much.”_ _

_ _“I know, sweetheart, I’m sorry. I missed you too.” Dean replied. before Cas could reply, Dean rolled over to get his phone and call his assistant, he told her that he would be taking the day off, and next week onwards, he’d be working lesser hours- promotion be damned. Cas smile was blinding as he told him that their marriage was much more important to Dean than any promotion. They spent the rest of the day in bed, cuddling and talking between rounds of sex, making up for the time they lost because of Dean’s job, vowing never to let that happen again._ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the bottom!Dean version

Cas is upset. Of course Cas is upset, this isn’t the first time Dean has had to cancel their weekly date night. And yet, even though Cas is upset, he still covered Dean with a blanket when he fell asleep working in his office. Cas is a gem and deserves much better, Dean thinks, but he’s so thankful that Cas loves him so much.

When Dean goes up to his room to get ready for the day, he sees Cas sleeping peacefully in bed, clutching Dean’s pillow so tightly to his face that it would make Dean laugh, if he didn’t know it was his fault. Dean carefully lay down beside Cas, probably making what Sam called heart eyes at his husband as he combed his fingers through the soft hair. The touch seems to wake Cas up as he nuzzled against Dean’s hand and purred like the cat he sometimes acted like.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart” Dean whispered, unsure if Cas was awake enough to hear him but not wanting to wake the man up either.

Cas pressed a soft kiss to his palm, “I know. Good morning, Dean.” He said with a smile. “You’ll be late if you don’t get ready now”

Dean kisses Cas tenderly, morning breath be damned, and got into the shower with only his thoughts to accompany him.

His marriage was deteriorating and he knew it was all his fault. His boss, Zachadouche Adler as Cas called him, had been holding the idea of a promotion and pay raise over his head for almost a year, making him work outrageous hours and an obscene amount. It was putting a strain on his and marriage but they needed the money that would come with the raise and he didn’t know what else to do. Cas had been very understanding, stopping by at the office after his classes to bring Dean lunch which he knew Dean would have forgotten to eat, giving him back rubs whenever sitting in front of the computer got too much, and not complaining when he had to cancel their dates. That didn’t mean that Cad didn’t feel hurt or that he didn‘t deserve better. He deserved much better, Dean decided as he towelled off, planning to do something special for Cas as soon as he got a day off. 

By the time Dean got dressed, Cas was already out of bed, probably making him breakfast and packing his lunch. what did he do to deserve such an angel was beyond him. Dean grinned at his reflection playfully as he purposefully tied his tie wrong. It always annoyed Cas when he did that (which was on a daily basis) and Cas would then proceed to untie Dean’s tie and tie for him correctly, which always gave Dean the time to hold his husband close and make ‘heart eyes’ at him. If, more often than not, this was followed by a makeout session, it was no one’s business but their own.

Putting on his shoes, Dean went to the kitchen where Cas was bound to be. Dean entered the kitchen but before he could say anything, he stopped dead in his tracks as all the blood in his body rushed to his dick. He had never gotten this hard without a single touch, but here he was, looking at his husband, and hard as a rock. Cas _ was _ indeed making him breakfast but holy fuck was he wearing the most enticing outfit ever. Cas was wearing a tight red and black corset, the tightest, _ smallest _ pair of red panties, fishnets, and six inch high black heels. Fuck. Dean felt light headed with the lack of blood going to his brain.

Dean knew Cas had heard him come in but he continued to be a tease as he prepared his food, sticking out his ass more than necessary.

“Really, Cas? That’s how it’s going to be, is it?” Dean asked as he stood behind Cas and wrapped his arms around his husband’s waist. He nuzzled against Cas’ ear and ground his hips against the panty clad ass in front of him, letting Cas know exactly what the outfit was doing to him.

Cas groaned as he felt Dean’s cock settle between his cheeks and tried to thrust his hips back against Dean, making Dean immediately pull away.

“No, Cas. you were being a tease, so now it’s your turn to get teased. Go to our room and wait for me.” Dean smirked as he saw Cas stumble in his heels as he hurried towards their room. Giving Cas a taste of his own medicine, Dean cleaned up the kitchen and out away the food before heading to their room. When he got there, he saw Cas laying on the bed, hands twisted into the covers and legs dangling over the side. Dean closed the door and held back a chuckle when Cas jumped at the sound of the door.

“Sit up, and spread your legs for me.” he told Cas, and gave him a soft smile when Cas sat up at the edge of the bed and opened his legs. Dean moved forward to stand between Cas’ open legs and leaned in to kiss him. They stayed like that, kissing for a few moments, before Dean pulled back and went to stand near the opposite wall.

“Now, I want you to keep your legs open as I strip for you. I want to see how these panties fail to keep you in place, your balls hanging out for me, your cock hard and leaking. And no touching. You started the tease, and now it’s my turn.”

He smirked at Cas’ whine of protest but noticed that Cas twisted his hands into the covers to avoid touching himself. Any other day, Dean would have loved to see Cas jerk himself off as Dean gave him a strip tease, but not today. Today he was going to tease the fuck out of Cas, and make him break his composure until Cas finally fucked him hard.

Slowly, Dean began to take off his clothes, enjoying himself as Cas bit his lip, trying to figure out where he wanted to look the most- the bulge in Dean’s pants or the skin he exposed with each button that he opened on his shirt. Dean swayed his hips a bit and turned around before taking off his shirt. He looked over his shoulder to see Cas looking greedily at his ass and Dean gave it a little wiggle before turning back around.

Before long, Dean was standing naked in front of Cas, who was still sitting on the bed. Sweat beaded on his forehead and he was looking at Dean hungrily, but he still hadn’t broken like Dean wanted him to. Upping his game, Dean leered at Cas and focused his eyes at Cas’ hard cock, slowly jerking himself off at the sight, and moaning softly. That is what broke Cas. He leapt up from the bed and pushed Dean against the wall, kissing him with force. The two men battled for dominance, neither willing to back down. Cas thrust their hips together, rubbing his panty covered cock, against Dean’s naked one. Dean gave him a few more moments before he pulled away, resting his head against the wall and baring his throat in an act of submission. Cas latched on to the offered skin, sucking bruise after bruise into Dean’s neck. Cas pulled Dean’s legs up and wrapped them around his waist, pinning Dean against the wall with the weight of his chest. Dean groaned as his cock twitched at the idea of having sex against the wall. He rubbed his dick against Cas’ corset as Cas latched on to his nipple and sucked it between his teeth.

Out of nowhere, Cas produced a bottle of lube, Dean knew better than to ask where that came from by now, and immediately thrust two lubed up fingers inside him. Dean groaned loudly as the thick fingers opened him up skillfully, brushing against his prostate every few thrusts.

As quickly Cas had thrust his fingers into Dean. he took them out, leaving Dean feeling empty. Dean looked down to see Cas pull down his panties to his thigh and lube up his cock, ready to fuck Dean into oblivion, hopefully. Instead of pushing right in, however, Cas ran his lubed cock against the length of Dean’s crack, pushing against his hole but not breaching him. It was driving Dean crazy with lust.

“Fuck me, Cas.” He begged. “Fuck me, please.”

Right on cue, Cas pushed in in a single move, while pulling Dean down on his cock at the same time. Dean groaned as Cas filled him up. Cas began to slowly thrust up into Dean’s hole, giving him time to adjust. But Dean didn’t want it slow.

“Is that all you got, old man?” he said. “C’mon, Cas, you know you can fuck me harder. I’ve been fucked harder with toys, don’t make me bring them out when I can have you.” He taunted, knowing that Cas would take the bait.

Sure enough, the next thrust was hard enough to punch out all the air from his lungs, making him gasp in pleasure. “I’ll show you what I can do, Dean. I may be older than you but by no means am I an old man.” Cas growled as he fucked into Dean even harder.

Dean was reduced to moans and grunts as Cas fucked him hard enough for his back to bruise against the wall.

“Fuck, Cas, _ harder _” Dean ordered him, as he shut his eyes gainst the onslaught of pleasure. “Oooh yeah, baby, do that again, _ FUCK _”

Dean was so close to coming, all he could do was take it as Cas fucked him, chasing his own orgasm. Soft _ unh unh_s were punched out of him, as he got closer to his orgasm. Suddenly, Cas shifted his hips and thrust _ hard _ against Dean’s prostate, making him come immediately. His white cum decorated Cas’ corset as he rode out his orgasm, and Dean slumped against Cas’ letting the man use him for his own pleasure. The speed of Cas’ thrusts increased as he bounced Dean on his cock against the wall. Dean dragged two of his fingers through the mess on Cas’ corset and sucked his cum into his mouth. Cas groaned at the sight, and Dean took the opportunity to kiss Cas and push the cum into his mouth instead. Tasting Dean’s cum in his mouth was the last straw for Cas and he came with a shout of _ Dean _, closing his eyes and continuing to kiss Dean through it.

Dean gave Cas a few minutes before he unlocked his feet from behind Cas and stood on the ground, legs still wobbly from the fucking he had received. He led Cas towards the bed, and took off his heels before laying the man out and spooning in front of him. Cas immediately wrapped an arm around Dean’s waist and pressed his nose into the back of Dean’s neck, breathing in deeply.

“I missed you.” he confessed softly, pressing closer, hiding his face deeper into Dean’s neck. “You work too much.”

“I know, sweetheart, I’m sorry. I missed you too.” Dean replied. before Cas could reply, Dean rolled over to get his phone and call his assistant, he told her that he would be taking the day off, and next week onwards, he’d be working lesser hours- promotion be damned. Cas smile was blinding as he told him that their marriage was much more important to Dean than any promotion. They spent the rest of the day in bed, cuddling and talking between rounds of sex, making up for the time they lost because of Dean’s job, vowing never to let that happen again.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo?
> 
> Did y'all read only one chapter, or both? Did you like it? *jumps around like an excited toddler* Tell me tell me tell me!


End file.
